


Forgiveness

by msjedimaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Nuka World referenced, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: After two long months of misadventures in Nuka World.  Danse returns to his pregnant wife. A sequel of sorts to my previous fiction Home.





	

Alexandra awoke early that morning, she slipped from her bed and dressed quietly. After checking to make sure Shaun was still tucked safely in his bed. She stepped outside and walked toward the garden. Bernard the night guard smiled at her, a gesture she returned as he continued on patrol. 

Most of the town still slept, but Alexandra was determined to tackle the weeds growing amongst the crops before it got hot. She knelt amongst the rows of corn and began pulling and piling the weeds into a bucket. They would be then allowed to dry out so they could be use as tinder for Sanctuary's fires. In war time the saying had been. "Waste Not Want Not" a saying that whole hardedly had to be followed to keep the settlement going. Time passed quickly, when Alexandra looked up from her work. The sun had risen fully and the crops where free of weeds. 

She made to stand, but found herself unable to push herself to stand she groaned placing her hands on her round belly. Her legs had gone numb she pulled them out from under her and stretched them waiting for the tingling to subside so she could stand. "Gah! Really this is ridiculous." She huffed angrily, poking at her leg with a finger.

"Need a hand there?" A voice spoke from behind her, her heart skipped a beat. It had been two months since she had lasts heard it. Danse walked around and offered her his hand, she took it, to in shock to respond and was pulled into a standing position. 

Alexandra stared at him for a long moment, her hands curled into fists and she swung at Danse. He stepped aside quickly, his face falling into a frown.

"I'm sorry Alexandra, I know I was gone longer then we expected..."

She cut him off, speaking in a soft pained voice. "I thought you where dead, I thought Maxson had found you. I just..." Alexandra's eyes where filled with tears that she wiped away and then clearing her voice. "Where did you go?" 

Danse's eyes fell and his hands twisted as he spoke.  
"I found a radio signal, on the way back from Finch Farm. It lead me to a place called Nuka World. I had a bad run in with the raiders there, took me awhile to figure out what to do. I...I didn't mean to leave you, especially not like that Alexandra. I am so sorry, can you please forgive me."

Alexandra considered her husband for a long moment, before embracing him and crying into his jacket. He held her for several minutes until her sobbing ceased. There eyes met and without pausing to think he kissed her briefly. A moment later, hand in hand they walked toward their house.

Alexandra grinned mischievously. "Well you're cooking breakfast, first part of restitution for putting me through hell these last two months."

"Fair judgement, I'd say you've earned that and more. But i promise, I won't ever leave again." Danse vowed squeezing her hand gently.

Alexandra felt tears fill her eyes again. Nate holding her, as she cried into his arms. "I'm never leaving you again, nothing can take me from this family." His hand resting on her belly. "They can't make me serve again, I'll be here for you and for the baby when he or she comes."

Alexandra took several deep breaths. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Letting go of his hand she spoke softly. "I need some air, please make something for breakfast and tell Shaun I'm out on a walk if he asks." She didn't listen or pay attention to Danse's response, instead she walked toward the small cemetery at the edge of Sanctuary standing for sometime in front of the grave marked. "Nathan Watson: Loving husband, father and friend." With years that would seem an error to anyone who didn't know the story.

"You left me, you promised not to. But that wasn't by your choice. I forgive you Nate." Alexandra turned her back on the grave, a weight feeling lifted from her shoulders.


End file.
